1. Related Applicatioon
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a supporting guide for oxyacetylene torches, and more particularly to such a guide that regulates the distance and angulation of a torch nozzle relative to a workpiece.